


The Magician's Meretricious Leech

by SaltNPeppa



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel), the arcana
Genre: Arcana - Freeform, Deal with a Devil, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Gen, Interactive Fiction, Just read it dear god, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Story - Freeform, Other, Plague, Possession, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Tarot, magician, the arcana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltNPeppa/pseuds/SaltNPeppa
Summary: This interactive story begins with you, the magician within the city of Vesuvia. When Lucio binds his soul with yours, you're forced in and out of reality, traveling different realms in an attempt to escape the Devil's clutches.Will you make it out alive?It depends on your choices.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Julian Devorak/Reader, Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader, Nadia (The Arcana)/Reader, Portia Devorak/Reader
Comments: 55
Kudos: 47





	1. Pilot

I make my way down the bustling streets, vendors, and merchants shouting deals on fresh baked goods, clothing items, and exotic perfumes. Though the smell of warm, savory pumpkin bread seems to want to beckon me further into the town’s varying markets, I resist acting on this temptation, clenching the deck of tarot cards cradled between my fingers inside my cloak’s satin pockets.

I had a mission to focus on.

When I had awoken that early morning, I noted Asra was nowhere to be found. He always managed to disappear before I managed to wake. Last night, however, I recalled Asra informing me I would need to take his place in the countess’s matters, as Nadia requested urgent assistance in recent events involving the castle’s gardens. Asra couldn’t provide me with a thorough perspective on what _exactly_ the countess needed. I was only sure I could handle anything if Asra believed me to be capable of doing so.

My thoughts ended there as I stopped before the castle’s large metal gates. The guards immediately recognized me, allowing me entrance.

As I made my way down the familiar castle hallways, I turn a corner, bumping into someone in the process.

“Oh I’m so—” The voice cuts off suddenly as I blink confusedly.

“Portia?” I ask, allowing myself a smile.

“The one and only!” She clasps her hands together, a gentle smile forming on her face. “You came around so early today! The countess is busy with a meeting at the moment, so, unfortunately, I can’t inform her of your arrival.” The red-head huffs briefly before her smile returns.

I shake your head with a dismissive wave of my hand. “That’s alright. Do you know why Nadia called me?”

Portia nods as she turns around, leading me down the brightly lit and empty hallways. “Follow me!”

I do just that, following behind the servant. She leads me out to the garden, the fountain giving me a sense of familiarly and comfort. The sounds of birds and various other small creatures floods my ears like a rushing waterfall.

She turns to face me, a hand on her hip. “Milady has received multiple complaints from both servants and guards about some disturbances in the garden. Seems it only happens at nighttime, though!” Portia shakes her head, seemingly exasperated.

I allow myself some time to look around the garden, no feelings of unease arise within me as my eyes take in the silent foundation and lightly swaying tree branches.

Portia smiles at me as she turns to head back into the castle. “Sorry, I really wish I could stick around, but I’m afraid I have a lot of things to do!” The red-head huffs, mumbling to herself. “Seems I’m the _only_ person around here who can properly wash bed sheets without _literally_ lighting them on fire.”

I don’t question the comment, watching her disappear back into the castle before directing my attention back to the garden.

As I walk myself toward the foundation, I peer into the water. No movement wakes the clear water below. Strangely, even as a leaf finds itself dancing through the air, landing atop the sheet of water.

Just then, the tarot deck seems to tickle the palm stuffed in my pocket. Without having to look, I pull out the card which seems to be reeling me in the most, pulling my fingers toward it like a magnet. I peer down at the chosen card.

The fool.

Anxiety fills my stomach at the sight, as the card had never before called out to me. What could it mean?

 _“Ah, the magician.”_ I hear a voice cut through my thoughts, forcing me to snap my head up from my initial gaze at the card, looking around the garden erratically to seek the source of the voice.

A ruffle in one of the garden’s cherry bushes catches my attention. I walk toward the bush in high alert, the hairs on the back of my neck standing up. As I push the bush’s lush leaves from sight in order to peer closer, I find...

Nothing.

A tap on my shoulder jolts me upwards in surprise. I whirl around hastily, my eyes widen as I take in the form in front of me.

The Devil himself stands before me, staring down at me with his peering red eyes, his goatly features sharpen with a toothy grin. A finger placed gingerly on his hairy chin makes the Devil seem more calculating as ever.

The sight jolts a new wave of anxiety through my body as I take a step back. Before I could blink, his form suddenly shifts to another before my very eyes. This time, I take in the sight of Julian.

A characteristic grin dances across his expression, his arms crossed. _“Interesting, isn’t it?”_ The doppelganger of Julian speaks, its voice exactly like Julian’s own.

The only thing hinting to me that it isn’t a _ctually_ Julian is the tug in my gut suggesting otherwise.

 _“With a small touch, I now know everyone dear to you.”_ The fake Julian retorts, a wide grin on his face.

Though fear wraps around my intestines, I put on a brave face.

What do I ask?

_**A: “Who are you?”** _

_**B: “What do you want?”** _


	2. Self Inflicted Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

I clench my fists, finding newfound confidence. This isn’t Julian, nor is it the Devil. “What do you want?” I ask, my brow furrowing as I conjure up magic along my fingertips, ready for anything to occur.

The fake-Julian snickers, his laugh echoing off the shells of my ears. The sound causes my heart to beat faster, the sound of the creature’s laughter sounding exactly like the real Julian.

 _“What don’t I want?”_ He begins, stroking his chin as his form slowly shifts. _“I want to have fun.”_

I watch in horror as the figure now morphs into…into _me._

Giving myself no time to gape at the sight, I cast out a quick spell, one which Asra had taught me years ago: a binding spell.

Anxiety twists in my gut as I watch the spell bounce off my doppelganger, doing an almost 180 turn before striking me instead. My arms immediately bind behind my back by an invisible chain, my legs buckle beneath me, forcing me onto my knees.

The figure laughs with little restraint. The familiar tone of my own laughter causes a shiver of fear and defeat to ripple through my spine. It approaches me, tilting my chin upwards with a sole finger beneath my jaw.

 _“What I want my dear, is you.”_ The copy begins with an animalistic snarl, a sound I had never heard myself emit before. _“I want what you have.”_

Leaving no room for question, the copy turns tail, squatting down briefly and lunging themselves up across the towering garden gates. The sight is inhumanly, even more so as I watch the image of _myself_ doing so. I can’t help the rattle in my muscles as I tremble in shock.

With a small tug at my bound arms, I curse silently, my heart pounding in my ears. It was essential to get out of this as quickly as possible. The creature not only looks like me, but knows everyone I do. To what extent; I cannot relay.

I can’t help but allow panic to swallow me up, the heartbeat in my ear too loud to allow me to think calmly and coherently. I close my eyes, pushing myself to empty my mind.

 _Think._ My mind yells at me, before pausing. _No, **don't** think._

With a deep inhale, I still myself. Magic isn’t broken through sheer physical force. This is one thing Asra has stressed to me many times. I allow myself to go limp, my eyes gently closed, enveloping me into peaceful, thoughtless darkness.

A loud breaking clank of metal arises me from my temporary subconscious state. My arms and legs are no longer constrained by an invisible tightness. I hastily take this opportunity to stand up, running back into the castle and through the empty halls.

“Ah, there you are.” I hear a voice call out from behind me. As I turn to face the source of the voice, I am met with Nadia and Portia. Portia looks surprised.

“Done already?” Portia questions from her position behind the countess.

I shake my head, worry etched between my brows. “I think I might have found the source of the problem, but I’ll need to hurry and track it before I lose my trail on it.” I reply.

Nadia raises a hand, her eyes drooping as she stares in understanding. “Please, do go do what needs to be done. Do not mind us. I believe in your ability to end this petty issue.” The countess places a hand delicately on her collarbone as she finishes speaking.

Nodding, I turn and rush out the castle and past its gates.

As I exit the castle, I note the gray skies, something uncommon within the town of Vesuvia. The chilly bite of the wind hints at a snowstorm brewing. This, however, does not deter me from the task at hand. I rush along the path my magic seems to be faintly tugging me toward. This pulls me into the lush forests. I feel familiarity, but it takes me a few seconds to understand why.

Muriel lives around these parts.

Worrying thoughts about whether my doppelganger has hurt Muriel causes me to hurry my pace, trekking deeper into the forest. The sight of Muriel’s lodge has my heart pumping faster. I hastily knock, calling out to Muriel with desperate shouts.

“Muriel!” I yell, pounding the door with more force I deem necessary.

A recognizable voice pulls me away from the door. The sight of Muriel relieves me temporarily.

“What?” He questions, his expression flat.

I swallow the dry lump in my throat from my earlier sprinting, opening my mouth to reply.

I don’t get the chance to.

Muriel’s fist connects with my face, the force knocking me down to the ground with a surprised yelp. Confusion wracks my brain before the realization dawns on me. This _isn’t_ Muriel.

The false Muriel grins down at me, watching an expression of realization and anger cross my features.

 _“Be more careful, little magician.”_ He laughs. The grin on his face is unnerving and uncharacteristic.

Frustration builds in my being as I fail to grasp what this creature’s motive is.

Taking this opening as I watch the fake Muriel divulge in satisfied laughter, I cast out my magic once more, hope curling around my heart as I throw out a shock of lighting from my fingertips. Nothing that would kill, just slow down someone. Like a taser.

The next thing I know, pain travels up and down my body as my muscles convulse erratically, tensing and relaxing at unnatural speeds.

 _“Not a fast learner, are we?”_ The man questions teasingly, his form once again shifting to mirror a copy of myself, its voice now exactly like my own. _“Anything you do to me is reverted back to you. It’s useless.”_

Abruptly, you both freeze, the sound of crunching leaves loud, even under the building snowfall. Muriel – _The real Muriel_ – pushes his way past the lush leaves of surrounding trees. Inanna trails beside him as he reveals himself. His green eyes widen as they land on the sight before him: Two identical forms of you staring back at him.

“Muriel!” I shout in relief, glad to see the man is okay.

“Muriel!” Another voice echoes.

Irritation pinches at me as my doppelganger’s vile manipulation. Muriel stands in awe at the sight with a small, muttered, “What the hell?”

I open my mouth,

_What do I say?_

**_A: Tell him something only you would know_ **

**_B: Allow Inanna to prove you’re real_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your choice. Majority wins!


	3. The "Noble" Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! I thoroughly enjoy interacting with all of you. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“Inanna!” I shout from my position on the uneven forest ground, my silent plea answered as Inanna approaches both myself and my doppelganger, growling apprehensively. Though, as she nears, her growls become more directed at the figure standing above me.

The sight gives me temporary relief.

My doppelganger, however, is less than ecstatic as it takes notice of the flip in the situation. Taking this chance, my copy launches itself forward, yanking me off the ground with a grip around my throat. The inhuman force startles me into fighting again, kicking my legs wildly as my ability to breathe becomes limited.

The muddled sound of Muriel shouting my name hits my ears like a distant whisper. Through my blacking vision, I manage to see Inanna already on the move as she lunges, attacking my false identity.

The grip around my throat disappears and Inanna tackles down my doppelganger. I cough, inhaling oxygen like a gaping fish as I rub my throat, indents from my fake’s nails leave pronounced indentations around my neck and collarbone.

As soon as I take caution of my surroundings once more, I seen Muriel successfully pinning my copy down, the figure kicking and snarling, spit and drool oozing down their chin like an animal.

I watch the scene helplessly, knowing now that my magic is useless against my own copy. I hear Muriel grunt, his hulking body thrown with a powerful thrust. The creature has now changed into Muriel’s form, its strength unmatched as it swings its arm, swatting Inanna into a nearby tree.

It takes little thought for me to dash to Inanna’s direction, already conjuring up healing magic along my fingertips to mend to her injuries. A grip around my wrist yanks me from my goal. It doesn’t take a genius to know it’s the creature’s doing.

The yank causes me to tumble back, my shoulder blade cracking from the unrelenting force. I glance at Muriel in desperation, unaccepted defeat coiling in my chest. Muriel struggles to sit up, the tight grip around his ribs suggests to me he has fractured something.

I feel the creature’s grip around my wrist become hairier, the feeling causing me to direct my attention back to the figure. Now, it has taken the form of the Devil. Its goat-ish features startling me momentarily before it hoists me up into its arms, cradling its arms beneath my knees. It allows me no time to react as it begins running, deeper and deeper into the forest. The snowfall now becomes thicker, the air cold as my quickening breath draws small puffs of foggy clouds.

Muriel’s desperate voice calling out my name becomes more muffled with the growing distance between us. The worsening weather calling out for the snow to create a sound barrier.

Though the situation at hand should create a feeling of hastiness inside me, I feel a sleepy aura take over me, my eyelids heavier by the minute, the false Devil’s arms warm.

Fighting the feeling no more, I allow the drowsiness to wrap its web around me, the faint whisper of the Devil telling me to sleep.

\---

When I awake, it feels as though I never slept.

Sunlight greets my eyes, causing me to wince in surprise. Once I allow myself time to adjust to the extreme change in lighting, I slowly sit up.

I notice I’m sitting on a white cotton bed which is beside a large window, baby blue curtains tangled, drooping to reveal the warming rays of the sun. At first, it seems as if the house is a lodge, as the walls are wooden. However, with closer inspection, it becomes clear I am residing inside the walls of an immensely colossal tree.

I rub the sleep from my eyes, my fingers bumping against new bandages around my temple. I brush the cotton wrap with curious fingers. The sound of a creaking door interrupts my confusion, causing me to suddenly become more aware of my defenseless state.

A blonde-haired man enters the room, his eyes widening momentarily at my awoken state before he allows himself to grin. “Ah, good morning. You’ve been out quite a while.”

I stare silently, his appearance nagging at my memory for some reason.

The man observes my temporary dilemma with a snicker, his hand combing back his blonde locks. “Don’t tell me you don’t know who _I_ am. Everyone knows who I am! I am—”

I cut him off, my voice is surer than it has ever been. “You’re Count Lucio.”

The paintings in the abandoned section of the castle flashes in my mind, the blonde hair, the black streaks painted beneath his eyes, the noble wear. It all connects. All but one point.

“You died.” I state shortly, my eyes searching his own for answers. The whites of his eyes are bloodshot, as if…he had caught the previous plague. I internalize this idea quietly.

His expression settles into a satisfied smirk. “The one and only, dear magician.” He crosses the room to unclip the sword hanging on the wall. “But a _m_ I dead? I am standing right here, after all.”

I watch his actions cautiously, questions upon questions butting their way into first place. “A normal person can’t steal the identity of other people.” I begin, my hands find their way against the wool blanket, gripping it tightly. “How do I know you didn’t steal the identity of Lucio, too?”

He allows himself to laugh, posing heroically with the sword now in his possession. “I can understand why you would think that. There are a lot of people who can only wish to be me.”

His personality presses me to believe it truly is Lucio, based on what Julian had told me. He’s cocky, overly-confident, and selfish. I open my mouth to reply, but I’m cut off.

“Listen, magician. I can steal the identity of anyone.” He presses the tip of the blade into the solid grounding of the tree, placing his palms on the handle. “After touching you in the garden, I now hold every interaction you’ve ever had with anyone before. I know everyone you know. And therefore, I can look like anyone you’ve ever seen.”

I push the wool covers off myself as I stand. Though he has answered many questions, I still feel myself confused.

I decide the most important thing to know is…

**_A: How can you use my powers?_ **

**_B: Why can’t my magic hurt you?_ **

**_C: Where are we?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your choice below! Majority wins!


	4. Morality or Mortality?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Whew, it has been a very long week my dears. I went from being ill and bedridden to taking some tolling finals. But now I'm free and back! On top of that -- well, I dont want to brag -- but, yes, I have attainted the offical Arcana tarot card deck! Anyone want their fortune told? Come over!
> 
> I just want to thank everyone who participated in last week's chapter by commenting their choice! Shockingly, we had a split comment section! Therefore, I broke the tie by "voting" myself.
> 
> Also, we hit four subscribers! Soon, we will have an army.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!

**_“How can you use my powers?”_** I ask as I carefully approach him, albeit with some difficulty. It feels as though my legs are bound to 50-pound weights. The artificial heaviness causes me to pause before reaching Lucio within arm’s reach. My breath escapes my chest in short compressions, the short spouts of breath quickening with any additional movement.

He wrinkles his nose in disdain as he watches me stop. He brushes an elegant hand through his blonde hair once more before speaking. “Did you hear nothing I’ve been speaking?” The count begins, allowing himself a childish huff. “I said I attained the ability to touch someone and could touch a being once and use their memories – their very interactions – to my advantage.”

My expression drops to a more annoyed grimace, the exhaustion wracking my body and the painful, periodic thump along my temples pushing me to become less patient than what I’m typically capable of.

I stare at him silently, my expression now a scowl.

He gives me a sheepish grin as he crosses my path, past me and toward the now messy bed. He sets down the silver sword, the blade clean and shining without rust.

A silence crosses between us before he fills the quietness.

“When I use your powers – when I become you – I truly am using your powers.” Lucio stares out the sunny window, the open sill allowing the breeze to caress my cheeks even as I stand a couple of feet away. “You look terrible, but you must be feeling terrible as well. No?”

I shuffle toward the dark oak walls, allowing myself some support against the tree’s lining before answering, “I do. I feel as like I’ve swum five miles and back.”

He turns to face me, the sunlight previously lightening the room is now gone. Gray clouds decorate the sky outside.

“My source of magic comes directly from you. I am quite _literally_ taking your powers.” He sighs as though saddened, the gesture alien to me, coming from a man from his caliber. “Borrowing is the more appropriate term, really.”

The need to leave presses me more desperately now. What feels like a rock settles in my stomach.

“Take me back,” I state flatly, my magic slowly returning in small spurts with each minute. “I don’t know where you’ve taken me, but this isn’t reality, is it?” I challenge.

As my magic returns, it slowly becomes more apparent to me that we are in between realms, no longer in the world I am familiar with. The same feeling plagued me when Asra showed me his own personal oasis.

He blinks, surprised for a moment before chuckling. “Sharp, aren’t you?” With a hum, he approaches me, taking both my hands. “I know what I’ve told you is seemingly bad—”

I interrupt him, doubt coating my voice. “It isn’t s _eemingly_ bad. It _is_ bad.”

“I know, I know. I’ve invaded your powers as if they were my own. I apologize. I do.” He inhales sharply as though the apology stung him. “I only ask that you don’t tell your master – Asra was it? He is the only one powerful enough to completely extinguish the link between us. You’re my only link to life. To a new beginning.”

Before I can reply, he places a warm finger upon my lips. “Think about it, first, magician.” He speaks, his gold metal arm pressed against the wood behind me. “But think well. I have _begged_ you. I never beg.”

I open my mouth to reply, but suddenly my head feels far too heavy, the connection of our hands the last thing I feel as my eyes slip shut.

-–

The painful cold contrast against my skin jolts me awake. As I sit up, a heavy layer of snow drops from my chest, plopping onto my lap. My back lies back against the bark of a twisted, bare tree. The snowfall latches onto my lashes, wakening me further.

I must be back within the real world.

“They’re here.” A voice presses desperately, sounding as if they are attempting to convince someone. I strain to recognize the voice, my hearing muddled and disoriented.

“But what if they’re _not?_ ” Another voice retorts.

The blinding light of a lantern forces me to lift an arm, covering my eyes with a squint. The only thing I catch a glimpse of for a split second is a red tuft of hair.

As my eyes begin adjusting to my surroundings, warmth envelopes my body.

“Oh! We were so worried,” Julian collapses onto his knees beside you, his eyebrow dropping in sorrow as he wraps his arms around me tightly. “Asra traced you using his magical-doohickey, feeling your presence and whatnot.” Julian exclaimed.

“Muriel came to me, urging me to help,” Asra commented behind Julian’s form, a gentle smile across his features, though a bit forceful. “Looks like splitting up was a good idea, I’ll have to notify him that we’ve found you.”

Julian cuts Asra off as he removes his long black coat, draping it across my shoulders. His voice drops an octave, grief consuming his expression. “You’re practically blue, my dear. On top of that, you’re banged up.” He motions toward the bandage along my temple. “If…If only I had been there.”

The doctor presses a gloved hand along my temple, beginning at my jawline and making his way up toward my forehead. The symbol on his throat seems to awaken, glowing with a soft white. The pain formerly adorning my head dissipates within seconds. Julian removes his hand only once the magical marking on his throat fades, disappearing to the naked eye as if it had never been there to begin with.

I thank him, appreciation laced in my voice.

Asra holds out his free hand, allowing me to take it and stand. His skin burns me, my own flesh icy cold.

Asra releases my hand once I’ve risen successfully, his eyes darting away momentarily before returning to gaze into my own. “I don’t mean to suffocate you immediately after you’ve awoken, but, what happened?” The white-haired magician swallows, his brows shooting up above his wavy white curls. “Muriel told me hastily, but I want to hear it from you.”

“Who’s Muriel?” Julian questioned from behind me, rubbing his chin with a confused smirk. “Why do I feel as though I know him?”

We both ignore the talkative doctor. Asra gazes at me, worry causing his brows to intertwine as he awaits my answer.

**_A: Lucio is back._ **

**_B: [Lie] I don’t remember._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your choice! Majority wins!


	5. These Are My True Colors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening my dears. There was absolutely no split in last chapter's choices, I was surprised no one wanted to work with dear ol' Lucio. 
> 
> This chapter was incredibly fun to write, I hope you guys feel as exhilarated reading this as I did writing it! Make sure to comment your choice at the end of the chapter as always, and perhaps even let me know what you are all thinking of the story so far!
> 
> Enjoy!

I hardly hesitate with my answer. _“ **Lucio is back.”**_

As the words leave my mouth, the atmosphere immediately changes. Asra gazes in silence, his brows drawn in worry. Julian’s expression drowns in shock, then momentary guilt.

“Are you sure?” Asra sputters out finally, desperation laced in his tone. “How do you know?”

As we make our way out the deep clutches of the forest, I unravel everything to the best of my ability, the occurrence at the castle’s garden, the fight involving Muriel and my false identity, and the transcendence between realms.

Once in front of the recognizable magic shop, I give the doctor his black coat back. He bids his farewell soon after. “I’d uhm, consider staying, but I can’t risk staying around too long. You understand. Oh! I need to let the big guy know you’re alright too. Markus – that was his name, right?” Julian gives a friendly smirk, allowing no room for me to correct him as turns and makes his way down the stone path.

Asra shakes his head once the doctor is out of sight, entering the shop after me. “He’s definitely not going to be doing anything he just said he would be doing.”

I allow myself a small smile, exhaustion still settled in my bones despite being asleep for…I blink, confused. It’s currently nightfall, but the original ordeal beginning at the castle garden started as the sun began to peek behind the horizon.

“Asra,” I begin once we’re both inside the small shop. “Where did you go? I mean, this morning?” As soon as the question leaves my lips, part of me as though I am prying too much, though a larger part of me feels I have the right to know.

The white-haired man slouches his shoulders with a soft sigh. “I’m not going to lie and tell you I had planned to tell you the truth, but you deserve to know.” Asra sat down at the small wooden table, laying out a square golden-colored silk fabric. “Do you have the cards?”

I nod, sitting across from him, taking the deck of cards from the safety of my pocket and placing them gingerly onto the silk fabric Asra provided.

“One is missing.” He states as he brushes his hand across the top of the deck, spreading them out gracefully with a hand.

I blink in momentary confusion before realizing what the magician had meant. I had dropped the card of the fool at the garden’s fountain in my earlier haste. “The fool’s card in missing,” I answer.

Asra nods stiffly, opening his mouth to speak multiple different times yet failing each time. He finally musters up the correct words. “I may be wrong, and this is a very bold claim, but, it seems as though you are losing yourself. _Literally.”_

“Losing myself? Asra, what do you mean?” I question, my eyes searching his, yet finding nothing.

“I know you mentioned Lucio being able to look like you and others you know,” The magician replies, seemingly ignoring my question. “But I have a feeling he has latched onto your soul, therefore having the ability to actually _use_ your powers. Regardless of whether or not he can look like me, he cannot possess my magic.”

I allow a moment’s silence to pass before acknowledging his words. “That doesn’t answer my question.”

“I had a feeling Lucio was coming back.” The magician casts his eyes down at the table before him as he speaks. “I was trying to contact one of the major arcana in order to seek the whereabouts of Lucio. I had little success.” Asra’s expression shifts to one of sadness, pushing the cards back into a single deck before sliding them back toward me.

I take the deck, sliding them back into the safety of my pocket as I speak. “How do we send Lucio back to where he came from?”

Asra stands, his white fluffy hair bouncing as he does so. “Send him back to Hell?” He asks, rhetorically. “Only the Devil can do that.”

\---

The next morning, I awake with Asra nowhere in sight. Despite sleeping my fill, my head pounds, my eyes pulse rhythmically with pain. As I shuffle out of my sleeping place, I feel the beckoning of the dusty mirror standing against the wall. Asra had always told me mirrors could be used as portals between realms.

Cautiously, I carry myself toward the mirror, cobwebs and gray dust line the material’s once bright silver accents. As I see my reflection, a part of me feels silly for my wariness. Turning to depart for the day, I feel myself suddenly reach to grasp the mirror, horrified because the action was not my own.

“Wretched magician,” I watch my reflection begin to speak to me, my lips moving to follow each syllable. “I gave you a chance. An opportunity. We could have been great! Alas, you decided to endanger not only yourself, but others around you. Pity.”

I watch my eyes darken in an expression unlike my own, a smirk laced across my features. “If you will not work with me, then I will use you as I please. Let’s go on a trip, shall we?”

I turn stiffly, my movements awkward and unnatural. I struggle and fight the possession in vain, my body refusing to listen to me. With uncontrolled actions, I find myself exiting the shop, slamming the wooden door as I open it, nearing breaking it with a supernatural power other than my own.

A laugh crosses my ears and it takes me a few seconds to realize the chesty laugh was coming from _me._ The laugh catches the attention of a couple of people crossing the stone path, their expression one of bewilderment. My own laugh sounding foreign to my ears, it slowly decrescendos into a small chuckle. Suddenly, an anger that isn’t my own swells in my chest.

“What are you all looking at?” I snap, my mouth moving on its own, horror and embarrassment pitting in my stomach. The people resume their walking with more haste at the aggressive display.

My body whirls around, my eyes squinting as I forcefully seek out the castle’s towering form. Once in line of sight, another laugh is forced out of me. “Back to the garden we go, magician.”

Despite my resistance, my legs carry on, traveling tensely in the back streets of the markets, stopping momentarily to reach down into the town’s muddy stream. I distantly feel myself crouch down, the possession feels increasingly as if I was having an out-of-body experience. Digging a hand into the water and dragging a finger across the muddy dirt hidden below the murky waters, my hand travels up to my face, drawing an angular shape beneath each of my eyes.

My head creaks to the right, allowing me to gaze at my reflection in a shop’s back window. Underneath each of my eyes are messy brown lines, similar to the makeup I had seen Lucio wearing on his own face. My voice startles my thoughts.

“This will have to do, for now, my little lamb.” I hear myself talk, my voice sounding more and more like his voice laced with my own.

We continue our descent toward the castle within eye’s view. Horrific thoughts begin crossing my mind – why does Lucio want to visit the garden? What will happen if we cross Nadia or Portia?

As we round the corner to exit the backstreets, we run into a figure, the force knocking me off my feet. I fall with a grunt. Unnecessary anger fills my lungs, dissipating almost as quickly as it built once my eyes take in the tall build of Muriel. Taking advantage of the momentary surprise Lucio is in, I…

_**A: Notify Muriel of Lucio’s Existence** _

_**B: Attempt to shake off Muriel** _


	6. Trapped With the Goat(s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dears! In the previous chapter we had no minority choices, all of your choices collectively voted for one answer -- I can't say I wasn't surprised! While we're on the topic, I was also ecstatic and amazed that more and more of you have begun commenting and participating in the direction of this story. Thank you for those who have been commenting consecutively for the past few chapters, this has not gone unnoticed! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

I decide to take advantage of Lucio’s momentary shocked state, using the opportunity to **_notify Muriel of Lucio’s existence._**

I gain forced control over my body once more, blurting out to Muriel with increasing anxiety, “Muriel – Lucio…Lucio is back and he’s using my body!”

The moment of freedom is ripped away from me as quickly as it was given. My hand flies up to cover my mouth, my brows furrowing in a wave of anger that isn’t my own. Muriel watches me, his green eyes startled and questioning as he allows himself to watch my inner turmoil. Grabbing my shoulders, the hulking mountain man gazes down at me, irritation and worry crossing his eyes.

“I…I know you’re in there, I…I’ll find a way to save you,” Muriel speaks with a gentle softness, causing my heart to clench in hope.

 _I believe you._ I mouth to him, his dazzling eyes seemingly twinkling at my wordless expression. The moment seems timeless between us.

Suddenly, the temporary peace between us ceases, my hand flying up on its own accord into Muriel’s chin with a jab. The hit hardly phases him, though, my uncharacteristic violence toward him does so. Muriel stumbles back at the hit and I sense Lucio taking this opportunity as he flings me past the man, running into a full sprint directly into the busy streets filled with chatty consumers and loud merchants of Vesuvia.

I release an animalistic snarl from my throat as I run into a woman carrying bags of goods. Her expression sours as I race past her, ignoring her presence. “Move! Move you _filthy_ commoners!” I blurt with horror and rising embarrassment, the loud retort catching the attention of more people.

Drool and slobber slips from my lips, drizzling down my chin and onto my chest. Glancing behind me, I see Muriel hot on my trial, his brows furrowed in what seems to be worry and determination. With a pang of anxiety and adrenaline, my legs pick up the speed, jumping over moving carts and sliding across food stands with agility other than my own. Muriel begins lagging behind, his large size finding difficulty in matching my own agility and speed through the city people.

I turn a corner, seeking refuge between two small shops in what seems to be an alleyway. After a moment of catching my breath, my body collapses at once, my legs heavier than lead, my head lolling back like a broken doll.

“ _No, no, no.”_ I hear Lucio mutter, desperation in our combined tone. “Get up, now. Get your fleshy body up and _run_ magician.” Lucio speaks to me, the sound of my vibrating chest distant and foreign to my ears.

Hearing a clattering behind me, my head snaps to my left, analyzing the empty alleyway entrance with rising caution. A small, pale blue serpent peeks from its hiding place from inside a trash bin.

 _Faust._ My heart beats slightly faster, a slice of hope rising inside me once again. If Faust was here, then that meant Asra was aware of my situation.

“I hate snakes,” My lips move on their own as I feel myself crawling, my arms reaching out in rhythmic turns to pull my otherwise limp body. “I’ll make you _crawl_ if I have to, magician. Like some sewer rat, we’ll make it to the castle.” Lucio spits with venom.

Pain explodes across my head like a terrible migraine. Lucio and I seem to groan in unison, the pain making my eyes cross before squeezing shut. As my hand trails up to feel my head, I feel two small, invasive hard points on my head.

“ _Horns.”_ I hear the count possessing my body emphasize with a pleased tone, “We’re becoming like one, magician.”

My hand brushes across my own cheek, wiping away a wetness on my skin. At first, I believed I had begun crying, however, with closer inspection, the consistency of the clear fluid is thick, like drool. Lucio pushes me to look up, the hairs on the back on my neck rising with anticipation.

Above us, standing on one of the shop’s roofs is the Devil. The _real_ Devil. He gives us a sly grin, a calculating finger on his hairy goat chin.

“ _Let’s have a talk, shall we?”_

With a snap of his fingers, I feel a weight off my soul, as if I had lost twenty pounds of myself. Before I can completely relish in the feeling, the ground beneath me cracks into thunder-like patterns, sending me down into a pit of darkness beneath the ground.

\--

I awake from what feels like the first restful sleep I had been granted. My mind and body refreshed, though I hardly know how much time has truly passed. Sitting up, I take in my surroundings, a cave-like atmosphere, wet and humid with seemingly its own climate. The cave expands as far as my eyes can see, with evergreen trees, blue tulips, and bushes of juicy berries begging to be picked.

“Awake now? Took you long enough,” Lucio retorts moodily, pushes the leaves of a large oak shrub from his way.

I stare dumbly, the sight of Lucio separate from myself shocking. He laughs at my expression, then avoids my eyes sheepishly. “I’m as shocked as you are. Though, before you hurt me, I suggest you put something in your system.”

As he says this, he holds out a makeshift basket of a large leaf, twice the size of both my own hands. Inside this leaf are various fruits consisting of what looks like blackberries, strawberries, and blueberries. Immediately, suspicion overwhelms me. I squint my eyes up at the count to attempt to be intimidating. This, however, falls flat as my stomach growls loudly.

Lucio laughs loudly, his smirk now a large grin. ”Go on, eat. You won’t be any use to us if you can hardly _stand.”_

I take the leaf from him using both my hands to cradle the delicate plant, placing the object on my lap before tasting one of each fruit. The fruits are tart with hints of sweetness to them, breaking with the slightest resistance and filling my mouth with their delicious taste.

I pick up my pace, eating faster until every fruit is devoured. I sigh in temporary content, my hunger no longer plaguing my mind and distracting me. When I look up, I see Lucio watching me from the boulder he’s sitting on. A smirk lining his face. I flush faintly at the unwanted attention, embarrassed at the animalist way I had been eating.

He stands from his place on the boulder once he notices I’m done, making his way over to me and holding out his golden decorated metal arm for me to take. I ignore the gesture, standing up on my own. Even if the count _had_ thoughtfully brought me fruit, he did still posses my body and create chaos.

I pause at the earlier thought. Why _is_ Lucio his own entity? I conjure up magic until I can feel the power along my fingertips for the first time in a long time, casting an elementary spell to assist me in my exploration. I quickly find that we are no longer in reality – the physical world. We are once again, somewhere between realms. This means my body and Lucio’s body are only here in spirit, explaining the freedom Lucio has from both my own body and his goat form.

As Lucio and I travel wordlessly in a random direction, we stumble across two holes in the ground, which seem to have been dug up. They’re both large enough for three people to fall into at once. One dirt hole is marked with a “1” using a path of small stones. The other is marked with a “2” with twigs.

“I refuse to jump into some _hole,_ ” Lucio comments, muddling my thoughts. “That is seriously below me.”

“Do you have any better suggestions?” I ask, turning to face him.

He quiets down for a second before averting his eyes with a childish huff. “Fine. But which one should we travel down?”

I shift my attention back to the dirt holes. Glancing inside both, they seem completely identical other than the numbers placed in front of them. The holes lead into pitch-black darkness, making me squint to attempt to see what is below.

I conjure up a lightening spell, casting it into the hole to map out the end of each hole. The blue light builds over my palm before springing down into the linear hole. The light continues traveling until it looks like a speck of light, then nothingness.

Lucio points at the first hole with confidence. “I suggest we take this one.”

Blinking in confusion, I glance at the count. “Why that one?”

He scoffs before answering, “Because I am number one, and therefore, I can very personally connect to this hole.”

I roll my eyes, though, I can’t think of a good, logical reason to disagree with Lucio. I…

**_A: Jump into hole “1”_ **

**_B: Jump into hole “2”_ **


	7. The Devil's Advocate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dears! I'm thrilled that our comment participation has been growing! You're all directing the narrative of your adventures and I couldn't be happier seeing each one of you immersed with the tale. This chapter in particular was seriously fun to write! This chapter's choice is a bit heavier than any of the last, so chose wisely!
> 
> Also, I thought it would be super fun if for each chapter from now on, I included tallies of how many people voted for options A or B. Last chapter, this is what the votes looked like:
> 
> A: (Jump into hole "1"): 5 votes  
> B: (Jump into hole "2"):2 votes
> 
> Last Chapter's Winning Choice: A

For the sole purpose of disagreeing with Lucio, I decide to point at the **hole marked with the number “two”.**

Lucio grimaces as if I had physically hit him. He gives me a pouty look with his lower lip extended out childishly. “Well, you’re the magician, I’ll trust you, then.”

I bite my tongue, refraining from telling the ex-count I had simply chosen on a whim. Rather, I give him a nod, motioning toward the hole.

“Ladies first,” I urge, the corner of my lips twitching upwards a tad bit.

His eyes narrow at my teasing retort, crossing his arms. “Actually, I vote we _not_ go into any sort of hole. My fur throw will dirty.”

I shrug at his answer, whirling around and plunging myself into the hole without any hesitance. As expected, Lucio panics, following behind me shortly after. He wraps his arms around me as we fall, his black cape flinging up as we decline down the opening. We tumble down, the opening seeming to widen in its width, growing in size until it could easily fit two carriages in it. When I glance up, I note that the opening we jumped into has shrunk to be the size of gold coin.

The darkness envelopes us, blinding us to its empty void. After what feels like several minutes, our fall slows down, decreasing our accelerated drop into a final gentle stop. The tips of our toes touch the ground before the invisible resistance releases us from its grasp.

Lucio pulls away from me, dusting his pearly white uniform with a huff of relief. I take this moment to conjure up a light source from the middle of my palm, casting a glowing green light. Despite my light source, the darkness persists, making me unable to see anything a foot away.

“I can’t see a thing,” I mutter, my voice bouncing between the surrounding rock walls, allowing my voice to echo with minimal effort.

Lucio places a hand onto my shoulder, squinting his eyes uselessly ahead at the void of black. “Our eyes are useless, even with the help of your magic. We have to use our ears.”

I nod in wordless agreement, walking with Lucio beside me, keeping his metal arm upon my shoulder to avoid losing me. We continue like this for a few seconds before the hand on my shoulder squeezes. I pause to look at Lucio, a questioning confusion on my face.

The count glances at me, a confident smirk crossing his expression. “I hear something just ahead. It sounds like rushing water.”

I quiet my breathing, straining to hear my surroundings. At first, I only hear the presence of wet droplets sliding onto the ground from the encircling uneven rock walls and Lucio’s own soft inhales and exhales. Tuning this all out, however, I can faintly hear the muffled evidence of water rushing somewhere. My pace picks up with newfound determination and destination.

“It sounds so close yet very near.” Lucio states, sounding puzzled, “No matter how much we walk, it doesn’t sound any closer nor further away.”

It suddenly dawns on me that the sound of rushing water must be behind some kind of opening. I pull away from Lucio’s grip to press my ear against the rocky wall on our right. Hearing nothing, I switch over and do the same to the wall on our left. The sound of water increases in its volume, validating my suspicions.

I turn to answer Lucio’s patient bewilderment. “There’s water behind these walls. All we have to do is find an opening.”

“Or make one,” Lucio answers, waving his pointer finger at me like some kind of wand. “You can do that, can’t you? Create some kind of new opening through this wall?”

It will sap a lot of my energy and fatigue me considerably, I think to myself. Despite this, I decide to nod in agreement with Lucio’s decision, even if I rather not follow anything the blonde has to say. Looking for some kind of entryway may take a very long time. On top of that, if we did find an entryway to the other side of the wall, it would have to fit the requirement of being both large and high enough to fit both Lucio and I.

I press both my palms onto the wall in question, closing my eyes and focusing the climbing heat toward my planted hands. Without my light source, the gloomy dark of our surroundings swallows us into the darkness once more. I pay no mind to this, squeezing every ounce of power I can to concentrate into my magic to thrust into the earthy wall. A large portion of the wall bursts, crumbling into small pieces beneath our feet. The opening is large and enough to fit us both even if we walked in side-by-side.

Lucio watches in awe, applauding me for my victory. I give me an exhausted smile before we enter the makeshift door together.

The grounding is lusher and greener than anything we had seen yet, with grass and blooming white roses. The most eye-catching sight is that of a sparkling waterfall. The sound of water is now the loudest and most sharp it has been yet. Lucio steps in front of me mutely, reaching the stream of water and bending down to allow the moving stream to coat his fleshy fingers. The movement of the water is mesmerizing and hypnotic, nearly lulling me into a daydream. My eyes feel cross and lazy whenever I catch myself looking at the water for more than a couple of seconds.

I make my way over to Lucio, nudging him with my hand to urge us to continue on our way. When the count does not answer my touch, I lean over to glance at his face. The look in his eyes is distant and dreamy, looking as though he was asleep with his eyes open. His breathing sounds deep and relaxed at the same time, nearly snoring. Panic erupts inside me, red flags rising in my brain. I nudge Lucio with more urgency, tugging him away from the streaming waters. His limp body falls onto the grassy plain beside my feet with a soft ‘thump’. I also notice his eyes have slid shut.

“It seems as though you need my assistance, magician.” A deep voice states like thunder, causing me to whirl around to see who the familiar voice was.

The intimidating figure of the Devil clouds my vision as he makes his way toward me. He stops his descend once I can make out each individual white hair on his face. His red eyes seem to glow with entertainment.

I pump magic out into the tips of my fingers without restraint, throwing a roaring blast of fire into his direction, knowing full well I am no match. Unsurprisingly, the Devil catches my fire with his claw, distinguishing it at once.

“Your souls will wander for the rest of eternity through the maze I have placed you both in without my help.” The Devil speaks, his voice booming and sly. “A shame you were dragged into this matter between Lucio and I. Your souls are bound. It’s just like Lucio to drag others into his matters, like a _coward.”_

The Devil seems irritated, emphasizing Lucio’s cowardly nature. I watch with venom in my eyes as I retort, “What do you want?”

The Devil’s face breaks into a calculating, toothy grin. “I’m very glad you’ve asked. I’d like to strike up a deal with you. Interested?”

“The catch?” I question, standing as the only barrier between Lucio and the Devil’s imprisoning grasp.

The Devil throws his head back with a laugh, rubbing his hairy goat chin as he stares into my eyes. The sight shakes my core. “If you’re interested in hearing my deal, you cannot refuse it, even after hearing what I have to deal.”

I open my mouth to answer, but the Devil interrupts me. “If you refuse to hear my deal, you and Lucio will roam my maze for eternity, never knowing what I could have dealt.”

I pause, debating my options. If I agree to listen to the Devil’s deal, I will have to commit to it, even if I do not favor the deal. On the other hand, without help from the Devil, my soul along with Lucio’s will be forced to wander this realm for a time we cannot keep track of. Knowing this, I…

**_A: Take the Devil’s deal, listening to what he has to offer._ **

**_B: Do not take the Devil’s deal, refraining from listening to what he has to offer._ **


	8. This Can't Be Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays my dears! Consider this long chapter a gift from me to you all.
> 
> You may have noticed I changed the title of this story along with the summary, so don't be confused! The longer we alter this story and its events together, the more feel I have for the general direction, hence, the new title and whatnot.
> 
> Anyhow, here are the results of the last chapter:
> 
> Choice A (Take the Devil's offer): 0 votes  
> Choice B (Do NOT take the Devil's offer): 6 votes

I stand my ground, voicing my choice, “ ** _I’m not interested in what you have to say_.**”

At this, the Devil’s expression sours considerably, his brow raised in amusement. “So, then, you’re not as easily swayed as most.” His eyes glance at the limp body of Lucio behind me as he says this. “Very well, magician. Have it your way.”

The Devil waves his claw with a dismissive swipe, catching me off guard with the silent power behind it. The tips of his claws manage to clip me, sending me sideways into the gently moving stream of water. I gasp as my body breaks the surface of the water, the newly formed scratches on my cheek glowing with pain. The Devil watches me flail in the water with a smirk before raising a hand.

With a snap of his fingers, the once calm stream becomes a whirlpool of raging waters, pulling me under and stealing away my breath before I can properly react. The darkening waters beneath me increase in its depth, pulling me further down as I inhale erratic mouthfuls of water. Bubbles of air escape me and rise toward the surface of the water which only seems to be traveling further and further away by the second.

The sudden feeling of tingling begins at my feet, climbing up along my ankle toward my legs. As I struggle to focus my energy in deciphering the crawling feeling, I glance down to inspect the situation whilst kicking my legs widely in an attempt to both swim upwards and shake off the unsettling feeling. The sight of red beetles covering the entirety of both my legs shocks me, forcing me I swipe at them pathetically. This seems to only encourage them as they increase in numbers, climbing from the bottomless depths of the water below me onto my body. The beetles reach my collarbone in a practiced pace until they reach my neck and chin, finally reaching my face and marching into my mouth and down my throat, my screaming further muffled by the scene.

\--

I open my eyes, but I can see nothing. The sound of labored panting floods my ears, though I note the sound isn’t coming from me. My wrists feel pinned even when I tug at them with all my strength.

“They’re awake!” I hear a voice comment, rousing me further from my confused state. The voice sounds familiar, as if I had heard it a thousand times. It sounds like…

“I noticed, Julian.” Asra bites back with a strain in his voice as if he’s been expending a great deal of his magic. “Listen to me,” Asra directs his voice toward me with stress, “You won’t stay in this reality for much longer, you have to use your magic.”

“Can’t you release your magic now?” I hear Julian interrupt, desperately questioning Asra. The doctor’s gloved hands come around to cradle my cheeks with a gentleness I know is unique to Julian.

Asra’s magic bites into my wrists with a painful tightening, his labored breath sounding harsh, brushing across my forehead. “If I let you go now, I could lose you forever. The Devil and I are playing a game of tug-of-war with your soul.”

“Why can’t I open my eyes?” I ask hollowly, my voice sounding shaken even to me. Julian swipes his thumb across my jawline, and I can hear the melancholy undertone to his voice.

“Your eyes _are_ open, my dear. Your eyes are the color of a corpse, whitened like the snowfall,” I feel the whisper of his touch graze my neck, then my shoulders. It makes me feel alive, even in my immobilized state.

Asra’s magic coils around my soul, crushing me like a venomous snake, burning me like holy water to a demon. I cry out as the strain cuts into me like knives. Asra does not let up the slightest as he speaks, “The Devil can’t easily obtain two souls bound together. Use your magic, you have to use your magic!”

I feel my eyes roll back to my skull and my consciousness dissipates within a matter of seconds. The last thing I manage to catch is Julian calling out my name. When I awake once again, I’m slung into a mountain of sand. The hot rays of the sun cast their embrace, allowing me to open my eyes with a flutter.

 _I can see._ I think with temporary relief.

Miles and miles of sand meet my eyes for as far as I can see. Sand piles up into voluminous mountains of golden dirt. I pull myself up from the soft earth, choosing a random direction and walking that way. After several minutes pass by, I sigh, rubbing my temples in a fruitless attempt at jogging my memory of the interaction with Asra. He told me to use my magic, but in what way? Colliding with something solid throws me off course, with a yelp. I cautiously cast out my hand, grazing my fingertips along the invisible barrier. The barrier is flexible like soft rubber.

Testing the waters, I use a blast of flame from my fingertips. The blast easily breaks through a small section of the barrier, allowing me some room to look through it. Peeking through the makeshift hole, I see only additional dunes of sand. But, I can just barely make out something white with a tuft of yellow. Before I can allow myself further inspection, the barrier begins closing itself, regenerating until the hole ceases to exist completely, disappearing as if it was never there.

With more confidence, I use both hands to conjure up a larger blast of flame, throwing it against the barrier and ripping up a section roughly my height. I use this opportunity to step through the hole into the mirror-like desert. I focus my eyes at the small body of white in the near distance as I walk toward it. The closer I get, the more and more it looks like Lucio. A part of me begs its not him, and the other hopes it is, away from the direct clutches of the Devil. I hasten my speed until I’m sprinting, completely sure it’s Lucio.

The moment I can make out his facial features is the moment I no longer am able to get closer. Similar to a boundless, never-ending nightmare, I can’t seem to gain any traction, stuck in a timeless loop where I can’t get nearer to Lucio’s limp body. I slow down my pace, calling out to Lucio multiple times. When he doesn’t shift, I become more desperate, calling out to my magic and throw various blasts of flames to every direction in an effort to detect some kind of additional barrier I cannot see.

To my surprise, the flame to my right catches onto an invisible wall, causing it to shrink and tear and granting me access to another path. I jump through the new tear with hesitance, tumbling into another exact picture of the desert with Lucio’s body lying limp. I internalize my magic, sensing Lucio’s true presence more strongly than ever before. With newfound assurance, I march quickly in his direction. This time I feel nothing holding me back. Once I’m only a few steps away from his body, I leap onto my knees, cradling his head on my lap.

I whisper his name, feeling his soul weakly and wordlessly reply to my voice. His breathing is shallow and labored as if he had run a marathon. When I caress his face, I feel a cold sweat gracing his features. We had been too far apart for too long. The longer the Devil can manage to keep us separated, the weaker we become.

 _Because our souls are bound, whether I like it or not._ I repeat to myself internally, remembering Asra’s words.

“Lucio,” I speak in a whisper, my heart clenching at the ill sight of the count. He looks weaker than I have ever seen him in the uncountable time we have spent together. I feel disconnected from everything around me, only looking at Lucio. I feel more helpless than I ever have. The thought that this could truly be goodbye…I never had the chance to give the man a piece of my mind for dragging me into this mess alongside him.

The wet droplets plopping onto Lucio’s cheek are the only indication that I’ve begun to cry. With a thoughtless mind, I swipe the count’s golden locks behind his ear, leaning down and deciding to…

**_A: Kiss him_ **

**_B: Don’t kiss him_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big news everyone, I've created a Twitter account dedicated to my writing, so considering checking it out at @SaltNTang  
> Nothing is posted as of yet, but we'll get there eventually! I plan to direct the account toward polls, story updates, etc.


End file.
